


big boy

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae appreciates new developments to Junhong's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big boy

**Author's Note:**

> for [punkjae](https://twitter.com/punkjae), who wanted:
> 
> Junhong always had one-sided crush on Youngjae, but uh oh now Junhong's all grown up and not wearing shirts, is it still only one-sided? whispers no it's not
> 
> hope you like~ happy belated birthday, too!!! <3

“I don’t know,” the director says, frowning into the play-back screen. He scratches the thin beard at his chin as Junhong pants next to him, tall and broad and earnest. “Something is missing.”

Junhong came back from their hiatus looking like he’d eaten the Junhong they left at the start of it. His arms are like...ropes. Strong. His shoulders are expansive. He’s like a beautiful red Sequoia Youngjae wants to climb, a friggin’ miracle of nature. Youngjae blinks, feels himself blushing, turns away. Jeez, keep it together. Next to him, Daehyun is shaking up a can of spray paint with such vigor that Youngjae suspects it might explode. “Dude,” Youngjae says, “if that gets everywhere, PD-nim will chew you out again.”

“Junhong looks good,” Daehyun says, apropos nothing, the can making that high _click-click-click_ sound as he continues to shake it. “His abs are like stepping stones. Or, like, you know those shallow rivers with the really smooth rocks? Put me on that ride, man. I’ll slide down those rocks right to his--”

“I swear to god,” Youngjae interrupts, his face now scarlet. “You came back so horny. And you guys are _roommates_. Can you not be a creep about him?”

“At least he knows I appreciate him,” Daehyun says. He finally stops shaking the can in order to cross his arms, smirking a bit. “When are _you_ gonna tell him you have a massive boner for him?”

Youngjae swipes at Daehyun, hissing, “I do _not_ ,” but Daehyun skips away toward Himchan with a look of glee on his face. If Junhong came back a miracle of nature then Daehyun came back an imp. Youngjae watches Daehyun skip right up next to Himchan, the older man snaking an arm around Daehyun’s waist immediately. Something is up with those two, Youngjae thinks to distract himself from staring at Junhong. Ever since they came back from their hiatus, they’ve been attached at the hip.

“That’s good!” the director calls out. Youngjae’s attention snaps back to filming.

Junhong, overheated, has started to unbutton his denim jacket. “Um,” he says uncertainly, “what?”

“I’m going to get a shot of you unbuttoning your jacket,” the director explains. “And then do the same dance but just with your shirt unbuttoned. Don’t worry -- in the editing phase we’ll make sure not to have too much nipple.” He smiles and gives a thumbs up.

“Um,” Junhong says. “Okay.”

.

On screen, Junhong is all Zelo. All that hard muscle and machismo, fast rapping and sharp dancing. Sometimes, it’s hard to forget that Junhong is basically a big ball of marshmallow fluff packed into the body of a demi-god.

Like exactly right now, with Junhong dripping in the hallway, fresh from the shower, his hair slick and wet and trailing rivulets of water down his bare chest, soaking the towel wrapped around his hips.

When did his hip bones become so defined? Youngjae wonders. Were his chest muscles always so...springy? Junhong is almost a head taller than all of them now, and Youngjae feels the height difference, trapped in Junhong’s long shadow.

Youngjae came out to use the bathroom, but now he’s stuck. He had turned the corner and run right smack into Junhong, hands coming up to ward off a collision and pushing against that bare chest.

Only now, there is no threat of an oncoming collision, and Youngjae still has his hands on Junhong’s chest. His warm, muscled chest. The muscle yields under his fingers. He suddenly wants to run his hands over the rest of Junhong, to feel where he’s soft and hard and in-between. Oh, his head is all foggy. He’s breathing through his mouth.

“Hyung?” Junhong says, mild concern in his voice. “Are you okay? You didn’t -- hurt yourself...on me...did you?”

Youngjae snatches his hands away from Junhong like he’s been electrocuted, head clearing. “I’m fine!” he says, stepping around Junhong finally. There had been _so much room in this hallway_. Could have just stepped off to the side, gone around Junhong. Avoided this whole thing. Except Youngjae hadn’t been looking anywhere but at Junhong. “I have to pee!”

Mortified, Youngjae escapes into the bathroom.

.

“He’s just--” Youngjae complains to Jongup, who has proven to be an excellent roommate for his patient ear and sound advice. “He’s so, he’s so. He’s so--”

This recently developed inability to get his words out is getting old. And Youngjae totally blames Junhong. He gestures with his hands, knowing that Jongup isn’t really paying attention, anyway. His roommate is in his own bed, eyes on the tablet in his lap, playing some game that involves a lot of token-gathering sounds. _Ding-ding-ding_.

“Hot?” Jongup finishes for Youngjae. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. _Everyone’s_ noticed.”

“I don’t understand why I seem to be the only one affected by this!” Youngjae turns in bed, sitting up, unable to sleep. They have a fansign tomorrow, so he’s not too worried about not sleeping enough; he only needs to be rested enough to be cute. “Remember when he was little? Okay, not little. Junhong was never little. But like, maknae-like? Adorable? Innocent?”

“You mean, when he had a crush on you?” Jongup supplies helpfully.

“Yeah,” Youngjae agrees absently, a little lost in reminiscing. Junhong has always been cute and sweet. Super attentive. Like, _super_ attentive? More than once, Youngjae had asked Junhong to pick something up for him from some convenience store and Junhong always came back with the brand of thing Youngjae liked best. His favorite shampoo. His favorite kind of sweet bread. His favorite brand and flavor of chips. Totally different from Daehyun, who always came back with some sort of compromise -- something he knew you’d be alright with and that he liked, or Himchan, who came back with whatever he wanted because he was your hyung. Junhong was just such a good maknae, wasn’t he? He was -- hold on. _Crush_?

“Hold on,” Youngjae says, “ _crush?_ ”

“You...didn’t know?” Jongup pauses his game, finally looking up at Youngjae.

“No!” Youngjae nearly shouts.

Jongup shrugs and sighs. “Well, I guess that explains some things.” _Ding-ding-ding_.

.

Youngjae doesn’t do anything about this new information for a couple of days. First, he has to reassess everything about his and Junhong’s relationship from the past few years. Had Junhong been sweet on him? Yes. Had Junhong been patient? Yes. Had Junhong mentioned multiple times he liked getting kisses from Youngjae? Yes. Had Youngjae been painfully oblivious? Yes.

Why had he been oblivious? He can only attribute this to his social intelligence quotient. Maybe he’d been gifted in sarcasm at the expense of being able to sense when someone like-likes you.

Next, he has to do some self reflection and figure out if _he_ like-likes Junhong or if his hormones are going wild. The answer? Apparently both.

Youngjae is okay with this.

He hopes Junhong is okay with this, too. This is why he waits until he knows Daehyun is in the shower -- he can tell because of the loud and high-pitched singing echoing off the walls -- to see if Junhong wants to talk in his room.

The door is open. Junhong is reading something on his iPad, halfway under the covers on his section of the bed, one knee propped up as he lays on his side. The collar of his t-shirt drips past a collarbone enticingly. “What’s up, hyung?” he asks. His voice is still newly low, still unfamiliar enough that Youngjae notices it.

“Can we talk?” Youngjae asks.

Junhong nods, putting away his tablet on the bedside table and sitting up, making space for Youngjae on the bed. Youngjae closes the door and walks over. Junhong pats the mattress. “You want to sit?”

“Um,” Youngjae says, “sure.”

He sits, the bed bouncing with his weight. Like this, his chin comes up to Junhong’s shoulder. Jeez.

“So…” Junhong begins, grinning sheepishly, when Youngjae doesn’t speak right away. “Was there something--”

“I think, ever since we came back,” Youngjae begins quickly -- quickly before he loses the nerve, “I’ve been noticing you. Not like, in a creepy way. Maybe in a creepy way. I don’t know. I notice you. How hard you work. How well you dance. You’re sweet, and a little awkward, and kind.” He chances a glance at Junhong and sees with some satisfaction that the younger boy’s cheeks are pink, teeth biting into his lower lip to keep a smile from exploding off his face. Youngjae looks down at his lap again. “I guess I’m trying to say: I think I like you,” he finishes bravely.

Junhong doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Youngjae has that sudden sinking feeling in his stomach like when he knows he’s about to lose a game. Then he looks at Junhong’s face again, and the smile is still there. “It’s the abs, isn’t it,” Junhong says teasingly.

“I’m...not going to say no,” Youngjae returns.

“You only like me for my muscles!” Junhong accuses with a huge smile that makes Youngjae firmly believe he’s not upset at all.

“I’d like you without the muscles,” Youngjae reassures, scooting closer. “Now c’mon, don’t leave me hanging. You're supposed to tell me how you feel back.”

“I feel…” Junhong takes Youngjae’s chin in his big hand and starts to guide their faces closer together. A thought springs up in Youngjae’s mind: did Junhong learn to kiss when he went to Canada? What other Canadian things did he learn…? But then their faces are so close together, he can feel Junhong’s breath on his lips, and then--

The door bangs open. Daehyun had stopped singing in the bathroom, Youngjae realizes. “Oh!” Daehyun says, sliding drawers open and shut and pulling out various things. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! Oh my god, this was going to be a moment! Don’t mind me. I’ll just go sleep with Himchan tonight. Teehee.” He’s gone in a second, the door banging shut again behind him.

“But Himchan and Yongguk-hyung--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Junhong says, taking Youngjae’s chin again and moving quicker this time, kissing him. Junhong’s lips are soft, slightly chapped. He tastes like mint because he just brushed his teeth. Junhong’s other hand comes around and cups the back of Youngjae’s neck and presses them closer together and an embarrassing needy whimper escapes Youngjae’s lip. They pull apart, and Youngjae is breathless.

.


End file.
